The Jordsons
"Jordsons" redirects here. The Jordsons is a sitcom starring Peter Swayde, Kevin Smiley, and Anthony Broward. It began in the fall of 2004 and ended in April 2009. Plot Anthony Jordson (Anthony Broward, Westfield Patrol) is a widower living in Eastville, New York with his sons Michael (Kevin Smiley), a high-school student and star of Eastville High School's football team, and John (Peter Swayde, Microton I), a high-school graduate who hopes to become an actor. The Jordsons constantly have to put up with their mischievous neighbors Matthew Kelford (John Kuniz) and his son Travis (Michael Booker Smithford), who seem to be nuisances most of the time. They also have a good neighbor, Pat Luvall (Patrick Oddery), who constantly tries to talk some sense into the Kelfords. Characters as Anthony Jordson]] Main Characters * Anthony Jordson (played by Anthony Broward) - Anthony is the father figure of the Jordson family. He is a widower who has had to raise his two sons on his own since his wife died. He can be fun to be around, but he can also be a strict father. * John Jordson (played by Peter Swayde) - John is the older of Anthony's two sons. He is a graduate of Eastville High School, and he feels that he is destined to become an actor. He lives with his father and brother in Eastville, and says he is living there until he gets a call to go to Hollywood. It is said that he will finally move there in the series finale. * Michael Jordson (played by Kevin Smiley) - Michael is the younger of Anthony's two sons. He is a senior at Eastville High School, and he is a quarterback on his high school's football team. * Matthew Kelford (played by John Kuniz) - Matthew is the Jordsons' next-door neighbr. He is usually portrayed as Anthony's rival, but he teams up with Anthony when his and Anthony's sons are in trouble. In the season-four episode "Mall Troubles", he teams up with Anthony when Michael and his son Travis encounter trouble inside the Eastville Mall. * Travis Kelford (played by Michael Booker Smithford) - Travis is Matthew's only son. He is portrayed as a troublemaker, and always tries to get Michael in trouble, but most of the time, he is not successful. * Pat Luvall (played by Patrick Oddery) - Pat is another next-door neighbor of the Jordsons'. Pat usually teams up with Anthony and John when Travis hatches one of his schemes to get Michael into trouble. Pat tries to prevent Travis from succeeding. Recurring Characters * Grandpa Charles Jordson (played by Herbie Gueller) - Grandpa Charles was Anthony's father and John and Michael's paternal grandfather. He was 85 years old, as stated in the season one episode "Grandparents Come to Town". He was strict to Anthony, but very lenient and kind to John and Michael. Grandpa Charles was written off the show when Herbie Gueller died in early 2007. * Grandma Mae Jordson (played by Lindsey Belcher) - Grandma Mae is Anthony's mother and John and Michael's paternal grandmother. Grandma Mae is less strict to Anthony, and she often disagrees with Grandpa Charles's parenting style. Grandma Mae makes more appearances in seasons one and two than the other three seasons. * Race Car Magee (played by Jim Battens) - a former race car driver who moves to Eastville in search of another job. Guest Stars The Jordsons has had many guest stars. Among those guest stars are John Lunia, Wesley Navik, Joey McDowell, Stuart Punter, Charles Anderpoole, Josh Marrigauld, Phil Ryanson, John Orange, and William Harter. Episodes :See List of The Jordsons episodes. Note(s) * Reruns air on the Dragoonish TV channel Dragoonish Broadcasting Channel in Dragoonasag. The show also airs in many other English-speaking countries. Category:Television